The Going's On: Real Life (Original)
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: A year has passed since Courtney left. However, Duncan hasn't been able to let go of her completely. When Courtney's halfway through her training, when she bumps into her old friends on a day out, will they be able to convince her to come back?
1. Hello Again

_**1-Hello Again**_

Three girls sat in the dorm room talking to one another. Heather was sitting on her bed, contemplating over the question. Lindsay was sitting beside her, pulling the best puppy dog eyes she could , Courtney was sitting at her desk. She had changed drastically in the yer that she had been at the Tracking Academy. For instance, she now was wearing the required uniforms for girls; Red boob halter neck top and camouflage green short shorts. Her attitude was still the same, bossy and controlling but friendly. Heather and Courtney were best friends, had bee since Courtney's first week.

"It'll be fun." Lindsay whined, begging the two girls to come with her. The brunette swiveled round in her chair to face the two.

"I'm up for it." She smiled, removing the frames from her eye's. She had had her head buried in one of her many textbooks.

"You two go without me, I've got things to do." Heather said, getting up from her bed and fetching her laundry pile. Heather didn't do her own laundry, in case you were wondering. She has one of the younger students do it for her. As if Heather would do something like her own laundry.

"Maybe I should stay and do some more work." Courtney told hem, turning back to her open book on the desk. The Asian girl dropped her basket and slammed the book shut.

"All you do is work, go have fun." She said it as if it was an order.

"Come on." Lindsay cried, grabbing Courtney's hand and dragging her towards the door. Lindsay wasn't a tracker, but she was friends with Courtney, and on occasion's Heather, too.

* * *

"Are you coming or not?" Taylor shouted up the stairs. Her cousin was being a pain and purposely making her late for the mall.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Duncan yelled back, causing Taylor to roll her eyes. Geoff grinned at his best mate as he came down the stairs, dragging his feet as he went.

"Don't be all sulky." He teased.

"Oh yeah. Endless hours of watching girls trying on clothes, carrying their bags as they shopfor more, how could I be so sulky?" Duncan replied, sarcastically, adding his own eye roll to the end as he skipped the last step.

"Come one." Ellie whined. "Or all the good clothes will be gone.

"And what a shame that will be."

"We know!" Bridgette cried. "So, let's go!"

* * *

Ellie stopped dead in her tracks. She sniffed the air once with her nose, being a werewolf she could recognize certain smells anywhere.

"There's a tracker here." She whisper-hissed to her friends.

"We're in the city, of course there'll be Tracker's." Leah told her, as if i wasn't obvious enough. She flipped her red hair behind her shoulder and started walking again. Trent, however, sniffed the air just like Ellie had done.

"I'd know that smell anywhere, don;t you recognize it, Ellie?" He asked, turning to the younger wolf. She took another sniff of the air and then turned, confused, to Trent.

"Should I?" She asked. Trent shook his head.

"I guess not."

The group continued walking, looking through shops, grabbing all the bargains. At least the girls were having fun. They decided to take a break. The teen's took a seat outside their favorite cafe in the town center. But, it didn't take long for the girls to notice a jewelry sale going on right across the street. Bridgette, Taylor, Gwen, Leah and Ellie made a mad dash for the stall, checking out all the cute accessories.

Bridgette saw a n amazing pair of earrings, she stuck her hand out to grab them, but another girl grabbed them at the same time.

"Oh, sorry." The two girls said at the same time, releasing the jewelry. Bridgette looked up at the girl and squealed in delight.

"Lindsay." She beamed, pulling her old friend into a hug.

"Oh my gosh, BRENDA!" Lindsay cried, tightening the hug. Bridgette didn't even care that Lindsay had gotten her name wrong, she was just happy to see her old friend again.

"Linds, what do you think of..." Courtney trailed off as she looked up at Lindsay. An awkward silence fell over the group, they all stood staring at each other. None knowing what to say.

"Well, this is bad." Lindsay said, pointing out the obvious.

"Bad doesn't describe it." Courtney commented.

"Come on, girls." Leah butted in. "We don't need to shop where the sluts do." The redhead and Taylor walked away, Ellie following behind. Courtney scoffed at Leah. 'She doesn't understand', the former sorcerer told herself mentally.

"It was nice seeing you again, Lindsay." Bridgette said, not taking her eyes off her ex-best friend. She might have said Lindsay, but she meant Courtney. "Bye." She trailed after the other girls with Gwen, who had been shaking her head.

* * *

"She's working with you-know-who!" Lindsay explained to he group.

"VOLDEMORT!" Taylor screamed, jumping to her feet, half-scared, half-excited.

"Really, Taylor? Voldemort?" Trent said, looking up at the Vampire. Taylor lowered herself back into her seat.

"Continue." She whispered.

"She's working with Heather, I'm trying to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"That is probably one of the smartest ideas Lindsay has ever had. WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT?" Geoff yelled in hushed tones.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't think you guys would understand." Lindsay admitted, sheepishly.

"It's okay, we're not mad, we're not upset." Bridgette told her, placing a happy arm around her shoulders.

"Duncan's upset." Leah piped up, she always had to get her two cents worth. "That's why he's not here, he knew we'd be discussing her."

* * *

A/N: You wanted a sequel, so you got a sequel. EEEEEEEEEE! I am super happy :)

So, what do you think?Good way to kick of a new story?

James5 gave me a good idea. However, 1) I already had a plot for this and 2) I don't know what fruit basket is. But, I did like the idea as a whole.

Thanks for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Why I can't

_**2-Why I can't**_

It was around midnight and everyone was sound asleep at the Tracker's Academy. Everyone but Courtney. Courtney was being dragged, kicking and muffled screaming, outside. The kidnapper released her from his grip only for her to scram at him "DUNCAN HUDSON! KEEP YOUR DEAD, COLD, VAMPIRE HANDS OFF OF ME!" Duncan placed his hand back over her mouth. She instantly started screaming into the palm of his hand.

"If you don;t shut up we'll both get caught." Courtney instant shut her mouth up. The consequences of being out of bed past curfew were horrific, and Duncan, being a vampire, could run faster than the speed of light, so he wouldn't get caught with her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, brushing down her clothes, in case there was anything on them from being forced from her room and down the hallways.

"I needed to see you, alone."

"Why do y-" The Tracker was shut up by Duncan pressing his lips against hers. Courtney was froze to the spot but soon melted into the kiss. She had been yearning for Duncan's lips to touch hers since the day they broke up. The kiss lasted a life time to Courtney.

"That's why."Duncan was breathless but smiling. "I haven't been able to get out out of my mind." Earlier at the mall, Duncan had seen Courtney with Lindsay. He hadn't said anything, he didn't know what to say. Duncan snuck out to meet Courtney whilst his friends were back home discussing her.

Courtney pulled Duncan back in for a kiss, the second one was more fiery, more passionate than the first.

"If we get caught I am so dead." Courtney gasped, coming up for air.

"Then don't get caught." The vampire whispered, pulling his beloved in for another kiss. They kissed for a long time before Courtney finally came to her senses. She pushed Duncan away from her and stared deep into his eyes.

"This is wrong." She told him.

"What's wrong?"

"This is!" Courtney yelled, but covered her own mouth when she realized. "Me and you Duncan, we can't be together." Duncan, not being able to take a hint, slid closer to Courtney. Wrapping his strong arms around her he whispered, "Making out doesn't mean we're together." The Tracker pushed him away.

"Duncan, I love you too much to be with you." Tears were now starting to form. All Duncan could do was shake his head. Everything he thought he knew about Courtney was wrong.

"You have chosen the worst possible life."

"My life is great." She snapped back. "Why would I want to change it?"

"You can't go from that," Duncan pointed off to the direction of towards Scarlatina, "to this," he then pointed to the Castle the two were standing outside of.

"Duncan." Courtney sighed. "I love my life here more than I like my life there."

"You don't mean that." Courtney took her time replying.

"I do mean that."

"Fine, if that's the way it has to be-"

"-And it does-"

"-I won't bother coming back again." The vampire looked to he floor and kicked a pebble. "This is all my fault. I never should have told you about this place."

"Don't blame yourself."

"You're only here because you're scared to go to high school." Duncan accused, looking up at Courtney. She was starting shiver in the midnight air, but she didn't care. It froze he tears that wanted to flow right out.

"I'm not scared of going t high school, I'm scared of what people will think of me." She admitted, staring at her shoes so he wouldn't have to face her ex.

"No one will treat you differently." The Tracker's head shot up.

"They will now!" She whisper-hissed.

"Drop out, move back to Scarlatina." Duncan had no emotion in his voice, he didn't care. All he wanted for his Princess to return to the castle she belonged to. No response came from Courtney. "Why can't you just admit it? You were wrong."

"It's hard to admit something that's not true." Courtney looked back down to the floor. Silence fell over the two. Neither knew what to say next. The two of them were finding it difficult to be in each others presence.

"Did you know your dad moved back to Canada?" Changing the subject was the only option.

"I heard rumors."

"Courtney, come back." The subject change didn't last very long. "The past year I've missed you so much, I just want you back in my life. For good." Courtney gave Duncan's soft lips a peck.

"Bye." She turned and walked back into the Academy.

* * *

Courtney was walking down the pebbled streets of the main city alone. All she wanted to do was clear her head of everything that had happened the day before. That was impossible when an old friend came running up beside her.

"Thinking about what to do?" Geoff asked, not even looking down to her. Courtney nodded. "Tell me about it."

"Duncan's right. The only reason I joined the academy was because I was scared of going thigh school." Geoff chuckled.

"Come back to us then." The blond said. Courtney shook her head.

"I can't. I would if I could. But, I can't."

"There's always spot in the pack if you change your mind." With that Geoff swapped directions and started walking himself, leaving Courtney alone to her thoughts once more.

* * *

Leah had caught he brunette off guard. She had stopped to grab a coffee but was pounced on by her cousin.

"You'll never be your mother."The girl spat.

"I don't want to be my mother!"Courtney shouted back.

"Then why are you making the same mistakes she did?" Leah asked calmly, walking off. Courtney was only left with more thoughts to clutter her mind. Was she really turning into her mother?

* * *

"We're you're friend's." Bridgette said, taking Courtney's hand in her own. The brunette snatched it away from her ex-best friend.

"Correction! You said you didn't want to be my friends."

"We didn't mean it." Taylor practically yelled.

"Its too late now." Courtney left the two girls standing there. Bridgette and Taylor only wanted their friend back to the way she used to be.

* * *

"That's it. I have had it up to here," Courtney raised a hand well above her head. "With you lot! I'm not coming back." The former sorcerer had bumped into the crowd at their favorite cafe in the mall. She had had enough of all their hard work trying to persuade her to join them.

"I made a promise to myself that I would never turn any one of you in." Courtney words ere barley above a whisper. "It's getting harder and harder to keep that promise."

"You know it's the right thing to do." Gwen pipped up. She was sitting in between Trent and Taylor on the sofa. All of the group turned to Courtney for a reply.

"You know I'm friends with Heather."

"If she was really your friend would she try to kill you?" Gwen interrogated, referring back to when Heather had once pushed Courtney off a cliff for no reason at all. The surrounding friends were watching the heated argument between the two.

"Gwen, shut up!" Courtney screamed, fed up of the goth. "Does anyone else want me back?"

"It would kill me if I weren't already dead." Leah admitted, sitting on a chair to the right of Courtney. She really didn't care much for her cousin.

"My point exactly. I'm gonna go before I'm late for class." Courtney got up and left the cafe without another word. The others just sat and thought about what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: Awww! Stated with DxC smut-Ish. However, it didn't last. What will happen to Courtney now?

Please Review, favorite, alert...But most iportantly Review :)


	3. A change of heart and decision

_**3-A change of heart and decision **_

The group were sitting around the fountain in the middle of Scarlatina. They were all still pretty depressed. They had been since Courtney had ranted on with the speech the previous day. It had really got to them. Would she really start tracking them down?

"It's been a year, she could be completely different person." Ellie told them.

"Or she could be exactly the same." Geoff argued. No one could contradict that. When she had been with them she seemed pretty friendly.

"She has changed." Gwen tried to convince them. "She's almost a fully qualified tracker." With a nod of her head she felt as if she had just bossed them all into thinking the same way as her. Trent didn't see it that way.

"Yeah, but she has been talking to us for the past few days." This received him a death glare from his girlfriend, but he just ignored her. "And if she was a tracker she wouldn't have."

"She'll change her mind, just wait and see." Taylor added. Everyone stared at the vampire as if she had just grown another head. Taylor had been one of the ones who insulted Courtney at every opportunity.

"I want her back." Bridgette cried, leaning her head on Geoff's shoulder and taking the attention away from Taylor.

"It's her choice, not yours." Trent said harshly.

"Her choice is to become a tracker." Duncan spoke fro the first time all day. His mind was racing with memories from the previous night. Courtney had made the decision for herself, but his friends couldn't understand why.

"Check it out, she's here." Everyone looked up to the gate as Taylor said the words. Courtney was standing there, talking to the old man who worked at the gate.

"She can't come in, now." Geoff explained. "She's still a tracker." The group watched as the old man got up from his space and stepped into Scarlatina himself.

"Bridgette, you have a visitor." He said, looking at the fairy.

"And she's here to see Bridgette." Everyone ignored Leah's comment, and focused on Bridgette. The surfer girl had no idea what to do.

"Anytime today, Bridge." The man from the gate said, walking back out and re-tacking his seat. Bridgette got up from her seat and followed the old man's footprints to the gate. Once on the other side Courtney simply said, "Hey."It came as a shock to Bridgette, she was not expecting a 'hey'.

"What are you doing here?" The fairy asked, not quite sure why her ex-best friend would show up. Especially after the speech she'd given about not wanting to come back.

"I want your opinion."

"My opinion?" Bridgette repeated, making sure she heard the right thing. Courtney nodded, not smiling, but not frowning either. "Why my opinion?"

"I just want your opinion." Bridgette chuckled quietly to herself.

"You know, you'll always be my best friend, even if I'm not yours." She said.

"That's what I want your opinion on." Courtney stared walking off in a random direction, all Bridgette could do was follow her. "I've been thinking alot." Bridgette gave the brunette a confused look."And I don't want to be a tracker it's not who I am." That Bridgette understood, she just couldn't believe the words had come out of Courtney's mouth at last. "what do you think I should do?"

"I personally want you to come back." Bridgette answered sheepishly. It was like she was admitting she liked a boy at school. Courtney didn't care, she gave her friend a very tight squeeze. A flash of light made Courtney jump back, squinting her eyes she saw the light coming from Bridgette. When the glow had settled, Bridgette was standing there in her fairy form. The blond was staring down at her blue dress and lightly caressing her silvery-white wings.

"I'm a fairy." She gasped.

"Um...Did that flash scramble your brain?"

"No. I mean, you turned me into a fairy." Bridgette smiled up at Courtney.

"I did?" The brunette didn;t quite understand her friends logic.

"When we hugged, I became a fairy." It took Courtney a few moments before she realized what had happened.

"I know what that was." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few small, silver balls. They looked like solid, metal marbles.

"I should have known, revelers." Bridgette and Courtney shared a private giggle. Something they hadn't been able to do in a while. Courtney turned on her heal and threw the revelers into the river they had reached. It was as if she was signaling her tracking days had drowned.

"Just tell Lindsay to meet me at my dorm at seven o'clock, sharp." The two teenagers hugged once more before running off in their separate direction's.

* * *

A/N: Okaaaay :)

You know I can't keep Courtney on the bad side for long. But, the battle is far from over. There are plenty of surprises in store for you ;)

I haven't thanked you guys individually yet, let's start now.

thecliquefan11: Lol. I know! Thank you :)

hawkfire111:Lol. I'd love hear that story someday...thank you :)

The mental: Thank you :) Sorry about that, I tried to get them to be like what Heather wears... :)

drums247: Thank you :)

LiveUrLife2013: I normally jump at the chance for an OC to be in my stories, but this one is different. I have every last detail planned out. Otherwise I'd say yes. Sorry... :( Thank you :)

The mental: Yaaaay! She went back XD Thanks for being my only reviewer :)

Yeah. Only one review last chapter, special mention now goes to The mental. GOOO THE MENTAL! Woohoo! Lol. Just happy to get at least one review :)

Thanks for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Returning to some sort of Normal

_**4-Returning to some sort of Normal**_

Lindsay and Courtney were rushing around Courtney and Heather's dorm room. Three suitcases were lying open on Courtney's bed; two were full, one was halfway there.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Lindsay squealed, grabbing a pile of clothes from one of the drawers.

"Me either." Courtney told her friend, bursting with excitement. Courtney had told Mrs. Fields that she hadn't wanted to be a Tracker anymore, it wasn't who she wanted to be.

Heather had been out for a walk with one of the boys from her class. Late night strolls was the only way students could get around the no dating rule at the school.

The raven haired antagonist walked into her dorm room happy as could be, until she saw the view. Courtney and Lindsay didn't even acknowledge her.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked, watching the two girls pack.

"Leaving." Courtney said calmly, not even bothering to stop folding the clothes.

"WHAT!" Heather yelled. "Why are you leaving?"

"I don't want to be a tracker anymore." Courtney answered. Lindsay placed the last of the contents into the final suitcase and began zipping up the other two. Courtney closed the final one whilst Heather tried to come to terms with what she had just been told.

"You can't just get up and leave me for those pathetic losers you call friends." Heather told Courtney sternly. "We're halfway through training!" Courtney stopped and turned to Heather.

"Being a tracker isn't who I am." The brunette grabbed one of the suitcases and started walking towards the door. "I'm going back to my old life." She pushed her way past Heather and into the corridor outside their dorm room.

"You can't do this!" Heather whined, following her ex-roommate outside the room.

"Watch me." Courtney walked off, with Lindsay hot on her trail carrying the other two bags.

"Find someone else to torture, Hannah." She said, making her won was past the girl. Heather was dumbstruck, she had just been left.

"You wait, Courtney Black. This is not the last you will here from me." Heather screamed won the corridors, only for Courtney to ignore her.

* * *

The old man looked up at Courtney and held his hand out. She handed him her paperwork and smiled back. He started scanning the papers whilst Courtney and Lindsay were waiting outside the gates.

"This is so exciting!" Lindsay jumped up and down on the spot. All at once the tic-tac looking blob appeared at the brunettes side.

"Izzy!" Courtney gasped, clutching her heart. "You almost killed me."

"Almost? As in I scared you half to death? But, I scared you half to death before." Izzy was talking really fast and Courtney didn't catch a word of it. "OH MY GOD, I KILLED YOU! DON'T TELL THE COPS!" With that Izzy was gone again, leaving the two teen girls utterly confused.

"All you're paperwork looks in order." The old man pressed the button from behind the desk. As soon as the gates swung open Lindsay skipped through.

"Are you coming?" She asked, turning back to Courtney who was glued to the spot.

"Yeah." She smiled, following Lindsay inside Scarlatina. As she walked through she could have sworn she heard the old man say, "Just like her mother." Courtney turned back, but the old man was asleep at his desk as usual.

"You made it!" Bridgette yelled happily, jumping into a hug with Courtney.

"Yeah, I made it." Courtney' voice was muffled by Bridgette's hair in her face.

"What did Heather say?" Bridgette asked, breaking away from her new old best friend.

"She aid she's gonna get revenge and stuff like that." The brunette said, passing it off as nothing.

"Just remember, when she does, I'll always be here to help."

* * *

A/N: YAY! Happy ending after all...Happiness never lasts for long in my story's, that you must know.

Lol. I had to get a bit of Izzy in there.

Sorry for not updating yesterday I couldn;t be bothered. Honestly was too tired to even turn my laptop on.

Thank you to:

James95: Thanks :) And thanks for explaining what Fruit Basket it, it sounds interesting :)

The mental: Thanks :)

thecliquefan101: Thanks :)

harmheijen: Thanks :)

Clarissa: Thanks :) I love DxC too :) Nice to know I have at least one fan throughout all my stories then ;)

You people ROCK!

Lol.

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Forgiveness

_**5-Forgiveness**_

Courtney stepped out from one of the four changing rooms. She had removed her Tracker uniform and was now wearing a grey spaghetti strap top and green capris, like her old ones. She did a twirl for her two watching friends, Lindsay and Bridgette. They smiled up at Courtney. She truly had quit the Tracker's.

"How do I look?" The brunette asked, taking a look in the mirror.

"Less like a Tracker."

"More like a sorcerer." The two blond's grinned.

"Perfect." Courtney grinned back. She ran back into the changing room and changed back into an old pair of clothes she had worn so she wouldn't have been recognized as a Tracker around town.

"Have you talked to the guys?" Courtney asked. Courtney and Bridgette had moved onto standing in the que to pay. Lindsay had run off to look at some cute purses she had spotted. Bridgette looked away from her best friend.

"Nooooooo..." She replied, scrunching her eyes up, preparing for the pain. None came. When the surfer girl looked up at her friend Courtney's face was blank. Sort of like Taylor's when she went into a vision.

"I. A. So. Dead." Courtney said, sounding as if she was struggling for breath.

"No your not." Bridgette comforted, but she wasn't entirely sure about it herself.

* * *

The cafe was bustling with people of all ages. The usual group of teenagers were sitting in their favorite corner spot; Lounging about the two sofa's and the two table's in the corner. Bridgette was sitting on the end of the sofa, with Duncan sitting on the arm next to her.

"Duncan." Bridgette started. "Do you see that girl reading the newspaper over there?" The punk looked over to where Bridgette had pointed. Sitting, by herself, was girl reading the daily newspaper. Duncan couldn;t see her face because it was hidden behind the newspaper.

"I see her."

"She really likes you." The surfer smiled.

"How do you know?" Bridgette hadn't though of that.

"I can just tell." She lied. "Now, go talk to her." She shooed Duncan way from the group and over to the girl.

Duncan took an empty seat next to the girl, she didn't seem to acknowledge his presence, so he decided to make himself noticed.

"Hey there, hot stuff. My friend wanted me to come talk to you." He said, hoping to grab her attention. It did. Courtney placed the paper donw on the table and smiled at Duncan, "That's nice of her." She said. Duncan jumped from his seat to his feet, completely in shock.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, almost yelling at her.

"Reading the newspaper, Einstein."

"I mean in Scarlatina!" He shouted, making everyone around the two stop and stare. "What?" He bellowed, causing everyone to go back to what they were doing.

"I live here." Courtney smiled up at Duncan, he didn;t smile back. Instead, he fell back down into the seat and threw his head into his hands.

"TMTH." He muttered to himself.

"He hasn't done anything stupid yet, I call that an achievement." Bridgette said, watching Duncan and Courtney from her seat on the sofa.

"Yeah, definitely and achievement." Courtney grinned.

"Why have you moved back?" Taylor asked, narrowing her eyes at the girl in question. Courtney just shrugged.

"You're not welcome." Leah snapped, pushing a stray strand of ginger hair behind her ear.

"Yes you are." Geoff contradicted. He knew Courtney would have come to her senses eventually. He knew she wasn't a Tracker at heart.

"It's not like we haven't all done our share of stupid things." Trent added, trying to get everyone on Courtney's side.

"Does that mean I'm still part of the pack?" Courtney asked, a hopeful gleam in her eye. Geoff took his time responding, wanting to make more tension. But, the he turned to Courtney and a wide smile spread across his face.

"You never weren't." The ex-Tracker ran over to the pack leader and literally jumped on him. The two shared a long, thankful hug.

"Duncan, is there something you'd like to say?" Bridgette inquired, noticing Duncan was being unusually quiet. The punk just sat in the same position he had been in all along.

"Let the shock sink in." Courtney laughed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for no update last night. Got side tracked by the TV!

Thank you to:

Jems95: Okay, your idea sounds amazing! But, I have it all planned out in my head on what each chapter is. Sorry. Thank you :)

The mental: But will she stay on the good side? Thanks :)

thecliquefan101: Goood :) Thank you :)

hawkfire111: More of them may appear ;) LOL Thanks :)

Clarissa: No problamo! Thank you for reviewing :) I already have a sequel planned for this one too. You'll just have to wait and see what tricks I have for this story :) Thank you :)

You guys ROCK!

But, not that I don'r appriciate it, can you stop giving me ideas? I know perfectly what I wanna happen in tghis story. I have it all planned out, I just gotta write it down.

Sorry if that sounded snapy. I don;t mean it in a bad way :(

Thank you for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. I love

_**6-I Love...**_

The water's edge hadn't changed one bit since Courtney had left. It was still the most relaxed, comfortable and romantic place in Scarlatina. It's perfect view of across the sparkling blueness, to the town of Scarlatina, hadn't changed. If anything, it was even more breath taking. However, Duncan hadn't been able to sit there since his, now ex, girlfriend's departure a year ago. But, today, he wanted to sit there and watch the water standing still before him. He wanted to be able to smell the fresh lake scent in the air. And, most of all, he wanted to sit down and think.

The delinquent was happily sitting alone, thinking about what he was going to do about Courtney. Ever sine she had come back, he had made sure not to get too close to her. It was mainly Bridgette and Geoff who talked to her, since she was staying in Bridgette's house. Duncan didn't know where he fitted in anymore, he didn't think they could just go back to being friends.

"You know you wanna take her back, Dunky baby." Izzy told him, swinging down from one of the above tree branches. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Duncan, being used to crazy girl, just answered her without any concern about why she had been in the tree in the first place.

"Izzy, you're not helping. I don't think I love her anymore." The punk let out a sigh, he really wasn't sure about his feeling's anymore.

"Yes you do." Izzy gave him a nudge against his shoulder with her own. "You just don't know it yet."

"No. I don't love her. She told me it wasn't gonna work out, so I've moved on."

"HELLO!" Izzy screamed at Duncan. "She said that to protect you, you untasty fishcake!"

"Well it's too late now." Duncan was about to get up and leave when Courtney waked up to the two. Izzy shot her a sideways smile, whilst Duncan turned his head to the floor.

"Hey, Izzy, can I talk to Duncan alone, please?" She asked, Izzy didn't hesitate to answer.

"Sure, Courtney babe." With that, the pyro maniac skipped off to wreak more havoc on the town. She was muttering about something that sounded a lot like 'Must buy new atomic crayon's.'

Courtney took a eat on the grass beside Duncan and found herself giggling.

"I'd forgotten how nice it is by here." She admitted. All Duncan did was grunt in response. They both knew they had to talk to each other at some point, "Do you want to go first?" Courtney asked, knowing what the answer was going to be anyway. The vampire didn't reply at all, he just kept staring out to the water. "Okay, I'll go first." The brunette took a deep breath before starting her mini-speech.

"I love you Duncan. I have since the first day we met. Even though I have broke up with you twice, you've always managed to convince me otherwise. Now, it's my turn convince you." Duncan turned to look at his former flame, noting the way the water reflected off her onyx eyes when she was upset. It almost made Duncan not want to say what he was about to, almost.

"This was the last time. I don't love you anymore." He stated, harshly. Before he knew it, Courtney had pulled him in for a kiss. A long, deep, passionate kiss.

When they broke away for air, both were panting.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you?" Courtney asked, seductively. Running her hand up and down Duncan's leg, only to have the boy remove it.

"No."He told her, waning to en the conversation before it took another turn. However, Courtney pulled her love in for another heated kiss. When they broke apart, Courtney simply said, "Think about it and let me know." Before walking away from the water's edge.

* * *

"NOTHING!" Bridgette screamed. "That boy is so stupid." She stopped pacing back and forth in her room and there herself onto her bed. She had been mad at Duncan since the moment Courtney had told her that he rejected her. Courtney was sitting on her own bed in Bridgette's room, the one that used to belong to Bridgette's sister before she left home, staring out the window at Duncan. The vampire sitting by the fountain in he town center, which, luckily, Bridgette had a full view of from her bedroom window.

"No he's not."Courtney told her best friend. "He just doesn't know what to believe." Bridgette sat up on her bed and faced the sorcerer.

"You may have messed him around to many times." She said, taking a seat beside Courtney and watching him from the window, too.

"No I haven't." But, Courtney didn't sound thoroughly convinced. "He just doesn't love me anymore."

* * *

A/N: WARNING! I have eaten sugar!

Soooooooooo...What shall become of DxC? Yeah, I know. But that don't mean I'm telling you quite yet ;)

I am sorry for not updating in a few days, I was wrapped up in the plot for my other story; The runaway returns. You sooo should check out that story, too. If you haven't already, that is. Cuz, I know a lot of you have and I know a lot of you enjoy it XD And now I'm rambling...

LOL!

The following people are in my crew and deserve to be thanked for that:

James95: It's kool, no problamo! When I get around to wathcing fruit basket I'll see if I can do a crossover :) Thank you :)

hawkfire111: OMG! I did not mean for that to happen, but it TOTALLY works :) LOL! Thanks :)

The mental: LOL! We'll see ;) Thank you :)

Clarissa: OMG! There totally is gonna be a sequel to this! I wanna see how many sequels I can get for one story...THIS IS THAT STORY! LOL! Thanks :)

YEAH! My crew rocks! Keep walking ya jealous little bitches!

Thank you for reading, it is critical you review!

Loving my crew, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. High School

_**7-High School**_

The gang were siting outside on the school wall. Courtney was super nervous about starting her first day of high school in Scarlatina. After everything she had been through, it was nerve wracking. However, her friends were there to comfort her. Or, at least they were until Bridgette took a peek at the brunette's schedule.

"Okay, this will be a bit hard for you." The blond said, trying to ease the bad news in.

"What do you mean a bit hard?" Courtney asked, whipping her head around to face Bridgette. The fairy laughed nervously before handing the schedule to Taylor.

"None of us will be in your classes." The vampire explained, harshly. She really didn't care about hurting Courtney's feeling's. "The school system is split with what you are, not your age." Courtney's heart sank in her chest. There went all her hope of having someone to help her through her classes.

"Do I really have to go?"She pleaded.

"It's go to high school or back to the academy." Geoff told her.

"That's not much of a choice." She mumbled under her breath.

"Come on, Court. You can do this!" Bridgette encouraged. It didn't make Courtney feel any better, though. She was concentrating on how she was to survive high school without her friends by her side at every moment. The other students were going to eat her alive as far she was concerned. Everyone knew about her leaving for the academy. It was the end for Courtney Black.

"We will be in some of your classes." Gwen reassured her. "It's mostly mixed." Trent was scanning the schedule for good measure.

"We're not with you first." He told her, only making her hope sink further.

"What class do I have first?"

"Magic."

"Great." Courtney exclaimed sarcastically. She hadn't used her power in over a year.

"Can you do any magic?" Bridgette asked. Courtney pulled a funny face as she tried to remember exactly how to conjure up some magic. She lifted hand in the air, thought about what she wanted to do and spun her hand in a circle. Nothing. Whatever she had hoped to do, it didn't work. Disappointment seemed to dawn on the young girl.

"Try again." Geoff said, being one of the very few who had faith in Courtney. Courtney did as she was told, she lifted her hand in the air again, thought about what she wanted to happen and spun her hand in a circle.

This time, she managed to do something. Even if it wasn't what she had planned. Duncan's usually green mohawk was now bright red. H shot his ex-girlfriend a death glare. She smiled sheepishly and undid the spell. The whole group was in laughter.

"I was trying to make an apple like I used to." Courtney admitted.

"I count that as the best thing you have ever done." Taylor told her, clutching her stomach from all the laughter.

* * *

Bridgette and Courtney were walking down one of the many corridors of the school. Courtney noticed it wasn't that different from her old school. Same graffitied lockers, same shouting from teacher's, same gross smell coming from the cafeteria. The sorcerer felt a lot more confident now she was inside the building.

"This is it, your first class." Bridgette stopped in front of a classroom door and hugged her best friend tightly.

"This really is it." Courtney tried to stall as the nerves came washing back.

"Good luck, I'll meet you right back here afterwards."

"Thanks." Courtney took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Bridgette gave her a thumbs up.

"Come in." A voice called. Courtney pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The classroom looked like any other classroom. The teacher was standing upfront in a posh suit A black board with a lot of scribble writing was posted to the wall. The whole class was staring at their new student, instead of copying down all the writing.

"Class, this is Courtney Black." As soon as the teacher announced that the class burst into a sea of whispers. "QUIET! Go take a seat, Courtney." The teacher said, turning back to the board. Courtney made her way to the back of the room to where the only empty seat was. As she passed each desk, the owner would stare up at her. Cold eye's inflicted only more depression on her.

* * *

"How was it?" Bridgette asked. The hallway was now full of buzz. Each student was trying to push to their next class, obviously scared of the teacher if they were late.

"Apart from the whisper's, the stares and my reputation taking a drastic tumble, it was good." Courtney replied, sarcastically. She was the last out of the classroom, wanting to avoid everyone at all costs.

"Only a year of that and you can forget all about it." Bridgette laughed.

* * *

A/N: I know it's crap, rushed and completely un DxC related. BUT! I am ill, so cut me some slack. It took me about ten minutes to write this, but at least it's something :/

Thanks for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Together again

_**8-Together Again**_

Courtney was staring at her new reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with tinted red sleeves. Her usually green capris had been swapped for a pair of black skinny jeans. A matching red belt fell from her hip to halfway down her right thigh. She looked different just by changing her clothes.

"Are you sure this will work?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the mirror.

"I know my cousin and he will die for you!" Taylor answered, starting to twirl Courtney's ahir between her fingertips.

"He's already dead, dimwit!" Gwen snapped, pointing out the fact Duncan was a Vampire.

"It was a figure of speech!" Taylor snapped back.

"Watch it!" Courtney yelled pulling her hair back from Taylor. In her fury she had yanked it hard in her hands. The vampire blushed, combing he friends hair back down into place.

"At least your new look looks nice." Bridgette told her. The blond had been sulking ever since her mom made her cut her hair earlier that day Instead of it being all the way down her back, it was shoulder length. A little longer than Courtney's, but not much. Bridgette loved her hair, but the only way around it was growing it out again. And that would take ages.

"Are we ready yet? I really just wanna go home." Gwen asked, fake yawning.

"Even I know vampires don't yawn." Courtney laughed. Gwen smiled back, holding in the laughter.

"Are you ready to win Duncan back, Court?" Bridgette asked. Courtney looked back to the mirror. She wasn't sure if she was gonna get Duncan back or not. He was always so sure of what he wanted, like she was gonna change that.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"Hey, Hot stuff." Courtney swung around on the tree branch sexily. Duncan rolled his eyes before turning to look at her. His mouth instantly dropped open. "Close your mouth before flies start a nest." The brunette giggled as she took her place beside him on the grass. "Have you decided what you want to do, you know, about us?" She asked, pulling her best 'I-love-you' cross 'please-forgive-me' face. Duncan just stared down at her body. Courtney quickly caught on to what he was attracted to. "All you gotta do is say you love me and I'm all yours." Duncan continued to stare,no sign of life, what-so-ever. "You know you want to say it." She teased. Getting a bit fed up with Duncan's idiocy, she leaned in and gave him a hot peck on the lips. It made him yearn for more. "Now will you say it?" She sighed.

"I love you." Duncan said, quickly pouncing on her for more. The two started a heated make-out session, only breaking apart for breath.

"Finally." Courtney panted.

"A new start for us." Duncan smirked, nibbling on Courtney's neck.

* * *

A/N: Whoa! I just had to get them back together. Next chapter will be the start of the actual plot.

I know it's short and it's taken me this long to get it posted, but was it worth it? Probably not. The reason I've been away from this story for so long is because I really have had a burst of inspiration fr my other story I'm writing at he moment, The runaway returns. Then, it's the last day of skool tomorrow and skool work takes up a load of time! LOL! Then there's the whole I've been ill thing and tonsillitis is going around the skool. Not good. Most my friends have it, so I might be getting it soon. Oh boy!

Thank you to:

The mental: Thanks :)

Clarissa: I didn't you to agree with me! LOL! Thank you :)

hawkfire111: LOL! Still loving it :) Thanks :)

3 reviews...Eh, it was a pretty, as Clarissa put it, shitty chapter. ;/

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. The Letter

**9-The Letter**

Courtney, Bridgette and Duncan were sitting in Bridgette's bedroom. Duncan and Courtney were supposed to be going out on a date, but Bridgette had had one request before they left.

"I'm apologizing advance." Courtney told her fairy friend. She was standing behind Bridgette who was sitting on her desk chair. Duncan was lying on Courtney's bed, trying to make sense of what he was witnessing.

"It's okay if you mess up." She told her best friend, though she didn't sound so confident about that.

"Here goes nothing." Courtney mumbled to herself. Bridgette squeezed her eyes shut as Courtney bought her hand up to Bridgette's head and turned it in a circle. Without warning, Bridgette's short, blond hair extended back down to it's normal length.

"COURTNEY!" Bridgette yelled, leaping on her friend. "You did it!"

"YES!I DID IT!" Both girl were over the moon with what Courtney had done. It was a great moment for the two of them. However, it just left Duncan completely confused.

"What's so special about growing Bridgette's hair?" He asked, sitting up on Courtney's bed.

"It means I can do something right." Courtney told him as if it was obvious and he should have known that. Bridgette was happily and excitedly stroking her hair.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She kept repeating.

"I will never understand girls."

"And you never will." Courtney gave Duncan a peck on the cheek and grabbed his hand so they could go for their date.

* * *

The following morning Courtney, Bridgette and Bridgette's mother were sitting around the table, happily eating their breakfast.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Courtney said. No one else would have let her stay with them when she moved back, so she so greatful to them.

"You keep saying that." Bridgette told her, collecting the empty plates.

"But I am greatful. If there's anything I ca do, just say the word."

"Okay, can you go get the mail?" Bridgette's mom asked Courtney.

"Sure thing Mrs. Dayford." Courtney replied with a nod of her head.

"It's Michelle." Bridgette's mom called after the brunette as she took off to get the mail. Michelle looked like an older version of Bridgette, except she had brunette hair with a tint of natural red. She wasn't a fairy, but he mother had been one, so Bridgette was a fairy. It skipped a generation sometimes, so you could never be too careful.

"Anything for me?" Bridgette called to her friend down the hallway.

"Who would write to you?" Bridgette's dad questioned, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, I have friends." Bridgette protested, stroking her newly grown hair.

"Who live down the road." Michelle added. Courtney came walking back into the kitchen, a distraught look on her face. She was staring at the top envelope in her hand.

"Are you okay, Courtney?" Mak asked, only taking one look at the young girls face. Courtney didn't reply, she just kept staring at the envelope. In the end, Bridgette took the envelope off her and went to tear it open.

"Don't open it!" Courtney quickly snapped.

"Why not?" Bridgette asked.

"Because-Look at the return address." Bridgette took a short glance at the address and her face instantly grew into an odd looking scowl.

"Heather."

* * *

Ellie was the last to join the group, she came running over in wold form but changed back as she took a seat between Leah and Phoebe.

"What's with the emergency meeting?" The young wolf asked, breathing heavily.

"I know. I had things planned." Leah added, flicking her red hair behind her shoulders.

"Me too." Duncan said.

"Staying in bed all day doesn't class as important." Taylor told him, giving her cousin a 'you-know-I'm-right' look.

"Maybe not to you." The vampire mumbled, looking away from Taylor.

"SHUT UP!" Gwen screamed, wanting everyone to be quiet so they could continue. "Why are we here, Geoff?"

"Courtney has something to read us." The pack leader explained.

"Read?" Trent inquired.

"Yes, read. Now, hush up!" Gwen hissed at her boyfriend.

* * *

A/N: For anyone who doesn't read The Runaway Returns. Or is reading this first. I'll just cop and paste the other AN cause I can't be asked to write it all out again :)

I haven't got too much to say, not much happening today. Why? SNOW DAY! Most skools across Wales are SHUT! Why? SNOW, STUPID! Lol! Yeah, no skool! Yay for me! :)

Bah, I don't even like snow. Only good part is getting out of skool. Though, my eight-year-old sister keeps begging me to go outside with her. It's only 9 O'clock! Like hell I'm going out with her, especially this early ;)

Plus, it was supposed to be my last day in skool today, so NO MORE SKOOL!...Till January 5th...

Thank you to:

hawkfire111: Yay! Can't wait for the next chapter :) LOL! Why do I love that saying so much? Thanks :)

icarlyfanatic101: Thank you :)

TDI clique fan two-oh-one-oh: It's kwl! Thanks :)

The mental: LOL! Sure you did ;) Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: Trust me she is the least of my worries when it comes to flames. LOL! I can't help it, I automatically put myself down. LOL! Thanks :)

33 review! Whooo! I call that progress LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Prepare for Battle

**10-Prepare for Battle**

Courtney stood in front of her friend, the letter in her shaky hands, nervously reading out the words that Heather had written.

"Dear the Skank who chose the losers over moi! I must inform you that the academy that you blew off is in training. Not the kind of training that you were doing, training for war. That's right, Trackers and freaks are going to war, so w can end this once and for all. I told you, Courtney Black, you have not heard the last of me. And now, I will be the one to finish you off! You can tell your loser friends to start packing because they should know the trackers will win the battle and put the freaks back into their rightful place THE GRAVEYARD! Your powers are no match for ours. Yours sincerely Heather George P.S The real Courtney Black is not proud of you." Scoffs, gasps and whispers of horror crept over the once silent group of teenagers. Courtney sat down by Duncan and he placed his arm around her. She needed all the comforting she could get.

"What does she mean 'the real Courtney Black'?" Trent asked, pondering over the letter. Courtney wiped her eyes from the forming tears.

"She means my mom." She told him with a sniffle.

"You know that's not true." Duncan pulled her tighter to his body.

"Court, your mom is proud of you no matter what." Bridgette placed a friendly hand on her best friends arm, but Courtney jumped up from her spot and faced all of the group.

"MY MOTHER'S DEAD!" She yelled, tears falling form her eyes and down onto her clothes.

"Doesn't matter." Geoff said, "She's still proud of you." Courtney took a seat back by Duncan.

"I don't think she is," she told Geoff, "and I don't care if she isn't proud of me or not. This is my life I'll live it the way I want to." She gave a successful nod at her friends before an idea formed in her head. "And right now I'm gonna start training for a war." A smile broke through the sadness and tears, "Let's kick some tracker butt!"

* * *

At the back of Scarlatina, behind the palace, there was nothing but open fields. Grassy area covered for miles and miles. It was the perfect place for them to all start training. Izzy tagged along, wanting to kick some Tracker butt herself. The crazy girl was helping Courtney exercise her powers.

"Okay, Courtney, all you have to do is shoot the targets." Izzy pointed behind her to three floating targets she had set up. The brunette stared dumbfound at the targets.

"With what?" She asked, unsure of how she was supposed to hit the targets.

"YOUR POWERS!" Izzy yelled back as if it was obvious, which it was.

"What powers?" Courtney whined. The sorcerer didn't know her true potential when it came to her powers. Every time she tried to do something it ended in disaster.

"You're a sorcerer, you have AMAZING POWERS!"

"But I don't know how to use them." Courtney confessed.

"You'll find a way." Izzy smirked at Courtney before taking a seat on the floor with Trent. He'd been watching Courtney attempting to test out her powers for hours and was enjoying every minute of it. She was fun to watch, especially when the former CIT failed.

"Let's see what you can do." Courtney was talking to her upturned hands. She brought her palms up to face the targets and spun them around in a circle. Nothing happened. Izzy burst out laughing, rolling around on the floor she couldn;t control herself.

"You have to really concentrate." Trent encouraged.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY THIS!" Courtney snapped. She hated people being sarky around her, especially when she was trying her best, and failing at that.

"I'm a werewolf, unless you want me to bite the targets, I'm not much use." Trent smirked back at the brunette. Izzy finally sat up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Just picture what you want to happen." She explained to Courtney. Courtney turned back to the targets and focused her mind on it.

"Does that really work?" Trent whispered to Izzy.

"Nope, but I wanna see how she's gonna screw this up."

Courtney placed her palms in the air, facing the target she wanted to shoot down, and concentrated purely on what she wanted to happen. The next thing she knew water was shooting out of her hands and at the targets.

Duncan had been watching from across the field. Him and Gwen had been fighting against each other for practice. Gwen had won. Duncan was too busy watching his girlfriend attempt to attack a few floating targets. In the end he ran up up to her with his vampire running skills.

"BOO!" He screamed in her ear. Courtney jumped ff her feet and spun round to face Duncan. However, she still had running water coming from her hands, so her boyfriend got completely soaked. Duncan was facing the floor, but his eyes were looking up at Courtney.

"Oh, that's it." He told her, before tackling her fragile body to the ground.

The two were wrestling on the floor, trying to pin each other down for at least ten minutes before Duncan won.

"Get off me!" Courtney tried to yell, but she was laughing too much. Duncan, laughing himself, got up off the floor and held a hand out to his girlfriend.

"Why'd you soak me?" He asked. She grabbed his hand with a friendly smile, but it soon turned vicious as she pulled him back down to the floor.

"I'm practicing." She told him, but Duncan was too concerned about the fact he was back on the floor. He turned to Courtney with playfulness in his eyes.

"So, it's gonna be like that, is it?" He asked teasingly. Before they knew it, they were wrestling again. And, being watched from the sidelines by Trent and Izzy, who had somehow got them popcorn for the show.

* * *

A/N: Ending was kind of random and rushed because I'm tired!

So, skool is officially out now :) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT :) I've been waiting for ages for this :)

So, on one review left by Clarissa, either on tis story or the other one, she asked if I had facebook, which I do, but I wanna just add my friends who I know in real life on there. But, I got thinking and created a new facebook for people I've met on Fanfic and youtube. So, type in Chloe Rhiannon on facebook and add me as a friend :) I'm friendless at the moment, btw. I NEED FRIENDS! LOL!

I'm too tired to find out who reviewed...I'll tell you next time. All I know is not many people did :(

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. Helping Hands

_**11-Helping hands**_

Duncan was sitting in his house with his older brother and sister. He had explained to them the situation they were in and asked if they could help out.

"So, can we count on you, Becky?" He asked, hoping they would both agree to help out.

"Sure, why not?" His sister answered, smiling at her two younger brothers.

"Derick?" Duncan asked timidly. Derick was sort of reclining back in his chair, trying to look cool.

"I'll be like back-up." He told them. "You call me when things go wrong."

"I'll take that as a yes." Duncan smiled at his siblings.

* * *

The rest of the group were sitting around the fountain, discussing plans and who was going to hep out.

"My parents said they were in." Bridgette announced, flying over and taking a seat beside Geoff.

"And my mom and sisters are." Taylor said. Lindsay held her hands up, making everyone look at her.

"Sorry, but me and the other mermaids are staying out of this one."

"That's fine." Geoff told her. "We understand." He then turned back down to the sheets of paper her was writing plans on.

"Duncan said he'd call my dad." Courtney whispered. "But, I doubt he has." Courtney was worried about what would happen if her father showed up. She found it unlikely that he would accept her back. That would only cause her more pain than when she left.

"You have too much doubt." Duncan told his girlfriend, as he appeared behind her.

"So you called him?" She asked, turning to face Duncan.

"No." Duncan said bluntly. "BUT only because I want you with me when I do it."

"No time like the present!" Taylor yelled to him over the roar of the water jets in the fountain. Courtney rolled her eyes at her cousin-in-laws comment.

"I told you I can't." Courtney cried sadly, she sat back down on the edge of the fountain and wrapped her arms around Duncan's torso. He removed her hands and sat down next to her, wrapping one of his arms around her waist.

"You don't have to talk to him." Duncan assured his girlfriend. She looked p at him with glazed eyes, as if she was about to start crying at any moment. "Just be there." Courtney gave a defeated sigh ad nuzzled her head into Duncan's chest.

After waiting a few minutes, Duncan pulled out his cell and dialed Nigel's number.

"Relax, Princess." He said, kissing the top of her head, but quickly moving away as the phone got picked up on the other end of the line. "Hey, Mr. Black, it's Duncan." There was a short pause as Nigel talked. "Yeah, that's actually why I'm calling." Another pause took hold. Everyone had silenced so they could hear the conversation. "So, can we count on you?"..."Why not?" Duncan whined down the phone like a four-year-old. "Come on!" There was an ever longer pause than before. Everyone was n the edge of their seats as they waited to hear what Nigel had said.

A smirk crept across Duncan's lips.

"Thanks, Mr.B." The vampire hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"What did he say?" Courtney asked, looking up at his face.

"He'll be here tomorrow."

"Great." She muttered sarcastically.

"That's the spirit." Bridgette smiled.

"I think she's being sarky." Taylor told her. Before anyone could say anymore, a weak looking wolf came running over. Ellie collapsed on the side of the fountain, not even bothering to turn back to human form.

"Soo tired." She panted, scooping up some water in her paw and splashing her face.

"Your own fault." Geoff teased his sister. "You wanted to help Leah train."

"I just can't keep up with her!" She cried, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Did you talk to Tina?" Trent asked, looking like he was about to push Ellie into the cold water. The young wolf saw him, though, and jumped to her feet, transforming back to human as she did.

"She's in."

"We need to get back to training." Geoff told them. A group groan spread across the teenagers, ensuring that they didn't want to train anymore.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, guys. I've been focusing on my other story, yet again...Plus I'm trying to write an Xmas songfic for, well, Xmas :)

LOL!

Thank you to:

TDI clique an two-oh-one-oh: It's the end for someone...but that's a surprise ;) Thanks :)

The Dramatic Runner: Aww, thank you :)

hawkfire111: LOL! Thanks :)

James95: Aww, thank you :) I don't think their good enough, though.

The mental: Thanks :)

Thanks guys, I needed some good reviews to keep me happy with this story and I got them :)Thank you :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	12. Reunited

**12-Reunited**

"Wow!" Courtney exclaimed as twiled round and round, her brown hair flying all over the place. She was wearing a plain black outfit; Black boob tube and black stretchy pants, so she could move easier during the war. "Bridgette, this outfit is amazing."

"It's nothing, really. I just threw them together in my spare time." Bridgette told the girls, being modest as usual.

"I think they're amazing!" Taylor said, eyeing up her own reflection in the mirror. The odd thing was she had her fangs out and her eyes were burning red.

"I know." Gwen agreed, looking the same way Taylor did Vampire form. "Too bad we have to look like blood suckers when we're wearing them." Bridgette had charmed the clothes specially for he war. The girls could only wear them when it was time to fight, but that didn't make them love the outfits any less.

"This is going to be the most stylish war ever!" Izzy squealed, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Careful, Iz." Bridgette laughed at the redhead.

"Knock knock." All five girls looked over to the door to see Duncan. "Wow, look at you lot." He complimented, half serious, half joking.

"I know, right!" Taylor replied, flashing her cousin a smile.

"Can we help you with something?" Bridgette asked, giggling really hard.

"Court's dad is outside, well, at the gates." He told the group of girls.

"Oh boy!" Courtney squeaked, closing her eyes tightly, hoping it was all a dream.

"Just hurry up and change."

* * *

Duncan and Courtney were walking hand-in-hand down the cobbled street, heading towards the Black household. Nigel had just arrived and was still unloading the boxes from his car. He hadn't used a moving truck this time, he had half he stuff because Courtney wasn't with him.

"I don't think I can don this." Courtney told her boyfriend, catching sight of her father and stopping dead in the middle of the street.

"Do what? Talk to your dad? That's a pretty normal thing to do." Duncan replied, trying to make her see sense.

"I haven't seen him in over a year!" The sorcerer reminded him. The vampire rolled his eyes, groaning at what Courtney had said.

"Better late than never." Duncan muttered, starting to drag Courtney with him. She reluctantly followed him to the fountain. She hid behind the jets of water, making sure her father couldn't spot her.

"I'm going to go over and talk to him, then you come over after me and ask if he needs any help." Duncan explained game plan to Courtney, who listened to every word he said. "Got it?"

"Got it." Duncan gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before running over to house where Mr. Black was still unloading the car.

"Hey, Mr. B." Duncan greeted.

"Hey, Duncan. Long time time, no see." Nigel greeted back.

"My parents decided to stay here after the Trackers left town, said I needed a bit of stableness in my life."

"Makes sense." The older man nodded his head in understanding.

"Need some help?"

"Yeah, can you take these inside for me?" The punk gave a nod of his head and walked off inside, carrying two large boxes.

Courtney, who was watching from the fountain, saw Duncan going inside the house and took that as her chance to talk to her father. She took a deep breath and walked over to where he was.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" She asked, not standing too close to her father.

"Thanks but-" He cut himself off as he turned around and came to face his daughter. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, knowing that Trackers were banned from Scarlatina.

"I quit the Academy." Courtney admitted shyly. To her confusement, Nigel started laughing to himself.

"You are just like your mother, can't stick to anything for too long."

"You're not mad?" Courtney asked, puzzled as to why her father found it funny.

"Why would I be mad?" Nigel asked, still chuckling.

"Because you have a daughter as stupid as me!"

"If you were stupid, you'd stil be at the Academy." It was Courtney turn to laugh.

"Fair enough. So, do you need some help?"

* * *

A/N: OMG! This is loooong over due. I am so sorry, guys! I kept telling myself I'd write a chapter, but then I'd never do it! I am writing four stories and if I play my cards right it'll be five in the not so distant future. I am going back to skool on Wednesday and I have two major exams this month! I have homework I haven't done yet! And youtube video's to make! So, my life is pretty much all over the place at the moment...

Update on my life...Yeah, holidays were alright :/ My cousin had a baby girl, Jasmine, New Years Eve, at 11:45 PM! OMG! I am currently addicted to Natasha Bedingfield's sing Unwritten. Recently I've had a burst of inspriation and have written some oneshots you guys should check out...Um...Yeah, that's my life since last time we talked...So, how's your lives? They have gotta be more interesting than mine.

OMG! I just watched The Suit Life On Deck:Breakup in Paris! OMG! Has anyone else seen it? WASN'T IT AMAZING! Lol! Sorry, I'm a little behind, it came out in June, right? Yeah, it came out today in Wales...I missed it because my parents were taking down the Christmas deco, so, I watched it online x)

Thank you guys so much for sticking by me and my story, though (If anyone is still around ;D) :) That does mean a lot to me :)

Thank you to:

hawkfire111: LOL! Still loving it ;) Thanks :)

The mental: Lmao! YEAH! This is Scarlatina!...But that doesn't mean we'll win... ;)

You two rock! Seriously, you do! You always review every chapter of every story! You two are awesome!

I guess I only deserve two reviews for my laziness, so, no hard feelings...for now ;)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. The Final Vision

_**13-The Final Vision**_

The sun was beating down throughout the whole of Scarlatina. There was only days left till the war began and everyone was furiously fighting. Everyone except Taylor.

"What do you thinks wrong with me?" She asked Geoff. The two were sitting outside, by the fountain. Taylor believed there was something dreadfully wrong with her because she had not had any visions for a few weeks, but she usually got them daily.

"Honestly, nothing." Geoff told her, taking a seat beside the vampire.

"Then how come I have no had a single vision since Courtney got back?" Taylor wanted an answer.

"Maybe you can't have any more visions." Geoff suggested.

"WHAT!" Taylor bellowed, the word bouncing off the houses in the small town, so everyone could hear.

"What I mean is, maybe the visions have been blocked from your head because you don't need them anymore." Taylor started panting heavily. She had no idea what to do without her visions. "Calm down, Tay, there is no need to get worked up about this."

"I am nothing without my visions!" She screamed, tears in her eyes.

"You're still Taylor, the very intelligent vampire, who can live without seeing the future every two minutes." Geoff told her. Taylor nodded her head, taking in some deep breaths to calm her down a bit.

"Will you do me a favour?" Geoff nodded his head. "Give Courtney a check over."

"I'm sure she doesn't need it."

"Please, for me?" Taylor begged. Geoff just had to give in to the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine, we'll go see Courtney."

With Courtney

"Morning, daddy." Courtney greeted her father as he opened the door for her.

"What's with the cheery visit this morning?" He asked, smiling at his only daughter.

"What? Can't I come visit my father without a reason?" Courtney questioned, hands on hips and eyebrow raised.

"No." Nigel told her blankly. "So, what do you want?"

"Well...I was wondering if I could move back in with you." Courtney, all of a sudden started talking really fast, "But, it's okay if you don't want me to because Bridgette's mom told me I could stay with her for as long as I need to because there is plenty of room and everything and-" Nigel slammed his hand over Courtney's mouth.

"If I say yes will you shut up?" Courtney nodded her head, unable to say anything with her father's sweaty palm still covering her mouth. "I guess there might be a spare room upstairs."

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Courtney wrapped her arms around her father's neck, almost strangling him with gratefulness. "I'm gonna go pack!" Courtney squealed excitedly. "It's good to be home!" She threw her arms up in the air before running out the door and into Taylor and Geoff.

"Talking to your dad again?" Taylor asked, squinting her eyes in the sunlight.

"Yes! He's letting me move back in with him." Courtney announced proudly. "Nothing will ruin this moment."

"So, how about a medical examination?" Geoff suggested.

"Okay, moment ruined. I'm feeling fine, why do I need an examination?" Courtney asked, eyeing up her two friends suspiciously.

"It's for Taylor's benefit. She thinks you're messing with her visions." The blonde cowboy explained.

"How could I be doig that?" Courtney was getting seriously confused by everything.

"I don't know, but please just have a check over." Taylor pleaded.

"Okay, but only because I'm in a good mood." The brunette sat on the garden wall to her house and Geoff pulled a small flashlight from his pocket. He shined in both of her eyes, making her see dots everywhere she looked.

"Everything looks fine. How many fingers am I holding up?" Geoff asked, holding his hand up.

"Five." Courtney told him confidently.

"Does she need glasses or something?" Taylor asked sarcastically.

"It's just some basic tests." Geoff told her. "Sit next to her, Tay." Taylor groaned, but dragged herself to sit on the wall beside Courtney.

"I don't see how this is gonna he-" But before Taylor could finish her sentence, her face was blank and her eyes were clouded over.

!"£$%^DxC4ever&*()_+

Duncan was kneeling on the floor with Courtney's head on his lap. The brunette was looking very pale and fragile, but she was clinging onto Duncan's hand with everything she had.

"Courtney, no, Courtney, stay with me." Duncan told her, but it was too late. Courtney had slipped away. Taylor stepped forward and placed a sympethetic hand on her cousins shoulder.

"She's gone."

+_)(*&reve4CxD^%$£"!

Taylor's face came back to life and Scarlatina came back into focus through her eyes. Courtney and Geoff were staring at her with intense eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!" Taylor yelled out, without thinking, making her two friends wonder what she had seen even more.

* * *

A/N: Well, well well, what do you think of Taylor's vision?

Glad I got this up today :) Skool starts tomorrow :) Oh, the joy :)

Thank you to:

The Dramatic Runner: Thanks :)

hawkfire111: Thank you :) Is that sarcasm? ;)

The mental: I never said we weren't going to win, but I never said we were either x) Congrats on the sister and the cousins, that's a lot more exiting than my life, trust me :) Thanks :)

Well, I got one more review :) That's a good thing :) Seriously people, I'd really like some more revews. You are leaving the reviewing down to the same people all the time (not that I don't appriciate the reviews I do get :D)...Wow! I sound like my math teacher when the same erson keeps answering all the questions ;)

Thanks for reading, pretty please, with extra sugar and icing and two cherry's ontop, review! :) (Damn! That sounds delicious)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. Problems before it's begun

14-Problems before it's begun

The gang were all crowded into Bridgette's tiny bedroom. Courtney was packing all her belonging's away into a suitcase, but was getting distracted by Taylor staring at her. In the end she gave up and turned to face the vampire, "Taylor, you're freaking me out. Stop staring!"

"Sorry, I can't help it." Taylor answered, blinking a few times before turning her head to the floor where she was sitting. Courtney didn't return to packing, she was worried about her friend.

"You've been giving me that look ever since this morning, ever since you had that vision." Everyones head turned to look at Taylor in perfect unison.

"You had a vision?" Duncan asked. Taylor nodded her head, not looking at any of them.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" She whispered, almost in tears as she thought back to what she had seen.

"Not okay! What did you see?" Gwen questioned, jumping from her space on the bed onto the floor by Taylor.

Everyone waited in silence as Taylor don't answer, but thought. She thought long, deep and hard about the vision, before finally turning back to face Courtney.

"I can't say and this time I mean it..." She trailed off a bit, but continued anyway. "When it comes, it'll happen." Taylor wiped her eyes as the tears began to form for real. "No matter how much we don't want it to." Geoff, who was sitting beside Taylor, wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It would help if we knew what it was." He told her.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Taylor screamed, shrugging Geoff's arm away and moving to the other side of the room where no one was sitting. What Taylor had seen wasn't something she was going to forget in a hurry. It was going to haunt her until the day came, but then the day was going to haunt her from then on.

"You don't have to tell us." Bridgette said, sitting up on her bed.

"We just want to help." Trent told her. Taylor ignored their comments and kept thinking about the vision.

"My visions come true 99% of the time." She explained, closing her eyes and letting he tears fall. "I really want this to be the 1%, but it's very unlikely."

"What if it's like the last vision you had about me, it can be undone." Courtney tried to assure her, but Taylor shook her head.

"Not unless you know someone who can perform miracles." Taylor said, wiping her eye, that were turning red from the crying.

"Was it taken out of context? Could you have the wrong idea about it?" Geoff tried to push Taylor for a few more answers. He wanted to know what she had seen and why it was so upsetting for her. Taylor had kept quiet to everyone, so no one knew what she had seen.

"Very unlikely."

"How bad can it be?" Duncan shrugged, not as interested as the others. Taylor's eyes shot open and narrowed at her cousin.

"How bad can it be?" She repeated, before anyone could even blink, Taylor was sitting beside Duncan on the bed by Courtney's suitcase, he hands on his shoulders, staring deep into his eyes. "If that vision had carried on for one more second, I would have seen you crying, Duncan!"

"Then it's pretty serious." Gwen said, pulling her fellow vampire's apart. Taylor kept an eye on Duncan as he shot her an even more confused look. He ha no idea what she was getting at, nor did anyone else.

"Duncan, what would make you cry?" Bridgette asked, twirling her hair in her fingers as she thought herself.

"I have no idea. I don't cry, full stop." The punk answered.

"We know it's to do with Courtney." Trent said, going over the information they already had in his head.

"Do they break up again?" Gwen suggested, not being able to think of anything else. Taylor slightly smiled.

"If only that was it."

"The what is it?" Bridgette asked, also unable to think of anything else.

"What could I do to make Duncan cry?" Courtney thought out loud.

"Are you still on team Tracker and planning to break Duncan's heart on the battle field when you team up with them to kill all the people in Scarlatina you befriended but haven't really?" Courtney hadn't had the chance to blink before Izzy had her pinned up against the wall, waving an accusing finger in her face.

"N-No?"

"You don't sound so sure of that?" The crazed girl insisted, poking Courtney in the gut with her other pointing finger.

"Izzy, how did you get in here? I thought I locked the window?" Bridgette questioned the red head, trying to pry her off her best friend.

"You did." Was all Izzy replied. "So, tell us the truth, Courtney?"

"Izzy, I am not a spy for the Trackers. I do not plan on breaking Duncan's heart or joining up with the Trackers on the battle field. Or even killing anyone in Scarlatina." The scared brunette answered. Who knew what Izzy was capable of?

The nutcase stepped away from Courtney, then jumped on the bed and did a cartwheel out the window. Everyone watched in awe as they heard Izzy's cackling laugh disappearing into the distance.

"It's not like you meant to do it anyway, it's just one of those things." Taylor carried on as if she hadn't just see the scene that had happened.

"Did Courtney actually do it, or is she just the victim like Duncan?" Geoff asked, yet again trying to get more information out of Taylor.

"I'm not sure of what actually happened because I didn't see a lot of it. But...But, I think it was a Tracker." Everyone, once again, turned to face Taylor in unison. They knew they were in big trouble.

A/N: Well?

Poor Taylor, haunted by what she saw...But, what did she see? Was it taken out of context? Will the vision come true? Where did Izzy come from?

LOL!

Thank you to everyone who reviewd:

hawkfire111: Ha ha :) Thanks :)

The Dramatic Runner:If words do't describe how you feel, you'll always feel a smiley that does :)I think o.O fits it perfectly ;) Thank you :)

The mental: Ah, but is she? Thanks :)

The Dancing Snake: Ha ha :) Thank you for all the reviews :) I really wasn't planning on The Going's On 69...I hik my imagination will be run dry by then ;) LOL!

: Aww! Thanks :) Nice to know I cam change things :)

YAY! I got two new reviewers! So, welcome to the crazy world of The Goings On...Yeah, it's pretty crazy ;)

LOL! Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. AWOL

_**15-AWOL**_

Courtney was curled up on the sofa, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin on the caps. Tears were running down her cheeks and in her hand was a white sheet of paper. The sorcerer was sobbing quietly to herself when Nigel entered the room.

"Courtney?" Nigel spotted his daughter on the sofa, then he noticed the letter in her hand. "Would you stop reading that if it's only going to upset you." He told her, a serious look on his face.

"I'm no upset." The girl lied, wiping away her tears and folding the letter up. "I'm going out." Before either could say another word, Courtney was gone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I-"

"Where you off to in such a rush, Princess?" Duncan asked. In her attempt to escape her father, Courtney had run straight into Duncan, who had been on his way to see her.

"Uh...Nowhere!" She quickly replied. "See you later." Courtney gave Duncan a quick peck on the lips before speeding off again. The very confused vampire turned to face Nigel, who was standing in the doorway. He simply shrugged.

"She's gets weirder everyday."

By the gates

Bridgette and Izzy were lingering around outside the Scarlatina gates, when Courtney came speed walking towards them.

"Hey, Court. where you off to?" Bridgette asked, spotting her friend.

"Uh...Just for a walk." Courtney told her.

"I could go for a walk." Izzy said.

"Yeah, not that kind of walk." Courtney swung open the gate and started running off, away from Scarlatina.

"Courtney...UGH!" Bridgette called after her friend, but she was already gone.

Train Station

The train station in the city center was massive. It was shabby and old, but still had quality running trains to where ever you needed to go. Courtney was sitting on a bench beside one of the tracks. The train she wanted to catch was only a few minutes away and she couldn't wait to get on it.

"Only a few more minutes." She told herself. "As long as you don't get caught, you can stay for as long as you like." When a few passers by started giving her strange looks for talking to herself, she switched to her thoughts instead.

"Why is this so difficult? Why couldn't I be an ordinary girl and do all this without the hassle?" The brunette thought to herself, then a thought crossed her mind. "What if I do get caught? I MIGHT DIE! Maybe this is a bad idea..."

"It's not a bad idea, a stupid one, but not bad."Gwen told her friend, taking a seat beside her.

"Gwen! I was just..." But, Courtney couldn't think of a lie.

"Going to visit your mothers grave? I know." She replied. Courtney was slightly shocked that Gwen knew what she was doing.

"Been spying on me?" Courtney enquired.

"Everyone's worried about you, that's all. You went AWOL this morning and you have been acting funny for a while." Gwen told her. It was true, Courtney knew the anniversary of her mothers death was coming up and she really wanted to go visit her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." The sorcerer apologized. "I thought you'd try to stop me, but I want to go. I've only been once and that was when I was at the academy ,so it wasn't difficult." Courtney confided in Gwen as they sat beside the tracks.

"I wouldn't try to stop you." The goth said. "I used to visit my parents graves all the time."

"Your parents are dead?" Courtney asked, a little shocked at the fact they were.

"Yeah, they weren't vampires, just ordinary humans. But they died a few century's ago, so I stopped going after a few years."

"Of course, vampires live forever." Courtney whispered.

"It's not that good, you might not die yourself, but you're always having to watch family and friends dying." The two girls sat in a tense silence for a few moments. "Do you miss your mom?"

"I never knew her. She died when I a was week old, she didn't even get to name me. How can you miss someone you don't know?" Gwen thought for a moment.

"I never knew my dad, he died before I was born, but I still miss him." The vampire told her.

"I guess...I guess I miss my mom a little bit, but she was a tracker, anyway." Courtney quietened her voice down at the mention of her mother.

"So?" Gwen said. "She was still your mother, tracker or not." The train pulled up in front of the two girls, but they just looked up a it. "You going?"

"Come with me." Gwen nodded her head and the two girls boarded the train together.

A/N: It has been too long, darlings ;) LOL!

Was it worth the wait?

Probably not, But I'm still hoping it was!

LOL! The war is coming up soon :)

Um...Yeah, the reasons as to why I have not updated sooner is because I have been busy at school, bust writing other stories and all the material I have for this is on my old laptop (No. I can not move it!) and it hasn't been working well for a few days...

BUT! I got an update out, yes? YES!

I started writing a new story called My Frozen Flame. It's listed under Misc. Books, but all the characters are based off the Total Drama characters. The reason they are only based off them is because it's a story I wrote for English and I had to change their names in case one of my friends realized it was the TD franchise...So, please read it :)

Thank you to...

Punk Rockette(Wasn't your name something about a snake?): LOL! I know what you mean ;) LOL! Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: LOL! Thanks :) Glad you like my fanfics :)

PenguinsRcute: LOL! Thank you :) Going back to the whole 'I have no life' thing ;) LOL! I have no idea...

The mental(*sigh* Now it is officially gone): LOL! She might...She might not... ;) LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! A whole four reviews...COME ON PEOPLE, REVIEW!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Playing Games

16-Playing Games

The goup were sitting around the usual spot; the fountain. They were waiting for the arrival of Courtney and Gwen, the two had been gone all day and the night was growing later and later with each passing moment.

"Where have you two been?" Duncan snapped, glad the two were okay. Everyone turned to the darkness where Duncan hd spoken to, they couldn't see the two yet, but Courtney's voice came through the black.

"Here, there and everywhere." She sighed dreamily.

"Which is where exactly?" Taylor asked, not really caring.

"First we went to the academy then to the graveyard in the city." Gwen shrugged it off like it was nothing, taking a seat beside her boyfriend.

"Why?" Trent asked, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend protectively.

"Why what?" The gothic vampire replied.

"Were you at the acdemy and graveyard."

"Now, Trent, why do you think we went to a graveyard?" Courtney asked, belittling the werewolf. He rolled his emerald eyes at her and stared down at the floor.

"Who did you go see?" Bridgette asked, feeling Trent's insecurity.

"My parents, no biggie." Gwen said, nuzzling her nose into Trent's neck.

"What about the academy?" Geoff asked.

"To visit my mom, no biggie." Courtney mimicked Gwen, making the two girls giggle.

"Why didn't you tell us?" The team leader questioned, standing up from his spot. Courtney looked down to the floor.

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered.

"Then we won't talk about it." Bridgette pulled at Geoff's hand, making him look down to her. He nodded his head and sat back down beside his girlfriend.

The group of teenagers were in silence for a few minutes, before the old man from the gate came wondering over. He had a white envelope in his hand and he was trying to make out the writing in the dark.

"I have a letter here for Courtney Black." He squinted a little bit, trying to read the writing some more. "Yeah, Courtney Black."

"Thank you." Courtney smiled, receiving the letter from the man. He gave her od of his head and walked away, going back to his post at the gates. Courtney stared down at the letter in her hand, her face blank as she read the return address. "Heather..."

"What did she say now? Gwen asked, leaning forward to get a better view of Courtney. The brunette only shook her head.

"I'm not reading it." She stated, thrusting her hand, with the letter in it, out towards the group of her friends. Geoff pushed her hand back to her.

"You letter, read it."

"Someone?" Courtney looked around hopefully. "Anyone?" But no one spoke up. "UGH!"

"Give it here!" Duncan stole the letter from his girlfriend, tearing it open with his finger nail. "Dear Duncan."

"She knew I wouldn't open it after the last one..."

"I am pleased to inform you that you and your friends are going to die! I have got a full army together and they are waiting for the battle to start, they are going to kill every last one of you, except your beloved Courtney, she is all mine! I can't wait to meet you on the battle field, yours sincerely, Heather George." Duncan crushed the white paper in his bare hands and dropped it to the floor in anger, stomping it out as if it had caught fire.

"Well, that was't very nice." Lindsay said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Since when has Heather been nice?" Gwen pointed out.

"She's gonna kill us! We're all gonna die!" Ellie shouted out, being the drama queen she was. Geoff wrapped one arm around his baby sister, trying to get her to calm down a bit.

"Ellie, we are not going to die. You can't think like that, she wont kill us!"

"She's all mouth, no action." Leah spat.

"But what if she does?" Bridgette asked, worried in case someone did die. Taylor jumped to her feet on the fountains edge.

"THEN THEY DIE A HERO, FIGHTING FOR THE FREEDOM WE ALL WANT!" She shouted out to her friends, trying her best to not look at Courtney.

"Easy for you to say, YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!" Trent yelled back.

"So what if I am?" Taylor asked, throwing her hands in the air. "I will still fight, I will still defend!"

"Just because we're dead it doesn't mean we cant get seriously hurt." Gwen told Trent, backing up Taylor.

"Yeah, but you guys can't die like us!" Ellie shouted, and a huge argument erupted between everyone. They all debated if Vampire's should be the only ones to fright or not, because everyone else was at serious risk of death.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" Bridgette asked, noticing her best friends quietness.

"What if one of us does die? It'll be all my fault! I caused this! The only reason this is happening is because I left the academy!" Courtney was getting very upset and Geoff could see it in her eyes, she was the most scared out of everyone. The leader jumped up beside Taylor on the fountain and whistled as loud as he could. The noise rang out, covering every inch of Scarlatina. But, it did get everyone to shut up.

"Everyone stop saying we're gonna die! We won't die, we'll win the fight! This war is ours to own!"

A/N: Hey guys! I'm in a rush right now! I have a huge exam tomorrow and I need to study! LOL! Yeah, I haven't studied for it yet ;) But I thought I would update this story because I haven't in a while :)

Thank you to:

hawkfire111:LOL! It's okay, I believe you reviewed...Never mind, it is there anyway ;) And I understand about the wifi thing, it happened to me a few years ago. It sucks! Thank you :)

InstruMental: Thanks :)

CyD124Izzy: Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: Well, now you can ;)LOL! Thanks :)

Again, sorry for not updating sooner :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	17. The Final Battle Part 1

_**17-The final Battle **_

_**Part 1**_

The usual group of teenagers were all gathered in Courtney's house, doing their fianl preparations for the battle. Most people were running around, checking everything was in oreder. Others were saying their final prayers before they went off to fight. But all of them were wearing the black outfits Bridgette had designed for them.

"Have you got everything?" Bridgette asked. She was one of the people running around.

"Yes, Bridge, we do." Geoff answered, attemping to wrap his arms around her, but she just shrugged him away.

Courtney was sitting beside the window in the spare room upstairs in her house. She was staring out the window, not paying attention to anything going on around her.

"It was nice of your dad to let us set up here." Bridgette told her best friend, sitting next to her by the window.

"Yeah, nice." Courtney replied, not really caring. She was transfixed with looking out the window.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" Bridgette asked. She could tell Courtney was preoccupied with something else.

"Nothing." Courtney said. "I'm fine."

"No your not." Bridgette placed her pale hand on top of Courtney's caramel one. "I know you don't want to do this as much as the next person, but we have to." Courtney turned to Bridgette, her eyes looking sorrow deep into her soul.

"I'm not worried about fighting, I'm worried about losing you guys." She admitted. Courtney was really scared of losing one of her friends, or even someone who just wanted to fight for her. It would be all her fault if anything happened.

"Your not gonna lose us!" Geoff interrupted the two. He didn't want anyone talking that way just before the big fight.

"As long as your around, so are we." Gwen told her smiling happily from the corner.

"You make it sound like I'm in charge." Courtney told them, her heart still not in it.

"This is your fight, you are in charge!" Duncan told her, jumping in through the open window and scaring everyone half to death. Courtney sighed and turned her head towards the floor.

"My fight..." She mumbled to herself. Courtney knew it was her fight. No one else should have been involved. It should have been just her and Heather, face-to-face, man-to-man, fighting it out the old fashioned way. There really had been no need for a war to start because of it.

"I didn't mean you had to do it alone." Duncan jumped down beside Courtney and wrapped an arm arond her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

'I'd rather do it alone.' The sorcerer thought to herself. Duncan was about to tell her it was a stupid idea when Lindsay burst in.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" She shouted out. Mermaids were the peace keepers between the different worlds. Theyn would do anything to keep peace between everyone. "Stop it before it begins!"

"It's already started, Lindsay." Gwen told her.

"Not officially..." Lindsay protested.

"You didn't want anything to do with this, so stay out!" Leah snapped at her. The red head was really getting into the battle, and they hadn't even gone out on the field yet.

"You shouldn't want anything to do with it, either." The blonde mermaid sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"We want to, Lindsay." Ellie told her. The young werewolf was sitting on the floor in the corner, unnoticed by most people. "This is us fighting for our rights." Before the argument could go any further, Nigel Black's voice came screaming from downstairs.

"DUNCAN, DOWN HERE NOW!" He screamed and everyone went queit, slowly turning to face the vampire boy, who was still comforting his girlfriend.

"What did you do?" Courtney asked, moving her head away and turning to face him.

"Only one way to find out." He replied and ran from the room in a blink of an eye. Everyone, once they realized he had gone, followed suit and ran down the stairs after him.

"You have visiters." Nigel told him, pointing to the door. Standing there were Duncan's three siblings; Rebecca, Derick and Phoebe.

"What are you doing here?" Duncan asked.

"TALK TO HER!" Rebecca yelled, pointing her finger to her younger sister. Everyone's head turned to face an angry looking Phoebe.

"Talk some sense into her!" Derick told Duncan, almost like an order.

"Phoebe, we've talk about this." Duncan narrowed his eyes at the younger girl and took a step towards her. "You. Will. Not. Fight!"

"I'm fifteen, not five. I'M STAYING!" The angered brunette told her older brother.

"That's not an option!" Rebecca pointed out, getting just as mad.

"YES IT IS!" Phoebe protested, almost whining like a five year old.

"You're not old enough!" Duncan stated.

"I am a VAMPIRE!" Phoebe shouted. "I AM FROZEN IN TIME!" Her voice grew louder with each word. "I WILL ALWAYS BE FIFTEEN. I CAN'T EVEN DIE!"

"She does have a point." Gwen said, butting in from the staircase.

"FINE!" Duncan spat at his little sister. "But you're doing it on my terms..." Courtney pushed her way forward, knocking her boyfriend out the way. She looked over her shoulder at Duncan.

"My fight, my terms." She told him, before turning back to Phoebe. "You can fight, but just try to stay away from as close to death as possible."

"Stay away from Duncan, got it." Duncan moved forward, wanting to start a fight there and then with Phoebe, but Courtney put her hand on his chest to stop him. Duncan grabbed Courtney's wrist and pulled her out of ear shot of everyone else.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. "You're sending my little sister to death!"

"She's dead anyway." Courtney replied, as if she really didn't care.

"You know what I mean..." Duncan was worried about his sister. She was only fifteen, technically three hundred and seven, but Duncan treated her as if she was fifteen. And he didn't want his baby sister to get hurt.

"Duncan, you have to trust me on this." There was true sympathy in her voice. "I can't make no promises, but we can keep her out of all the dangerous action."

"It's a war, whatever happens, it happens without warning."

"So you understand me." Courtney walked back to the others, leaving Duncan confused.

"We ready for war?" Gwen asked, looking around at everyone.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Courtney shouted out, a large smirk on her face. But, on the inside, she was still uneasy about the whole thing.

A/N: HOLY SHIT! What are they going to do now?

Who knows?...I DO! LOL!

Also...I'm not gooad at writing fighting scenes...forgive me for possibly skipping that part...

Thank you to:

hawkfire: LOL! Seems like forever since I heard you say that ;) Thank you :)

InstruMental: LOL! Shall we all live?...And actually, I just realized Taylor isn't in this chapter...So much for her motivation... ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Punk Rockette: LOL! That's the spirit! Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: I know! LOL! Funny!...I really hope your okay after the Cyclone...PLEASE SAY YOU'RE OKAY!...Thanks :)

CyD1224Izzy: Thank you! I failed the exam though...I think, anyway ;) LOL!

The Dramatic Runner: Ha ha ha! That's how you cheer on your team ;) Thanks :)

YAY! Reviews! Reviews that rock, too!

So...YAY!...I'm running out of things to say...and my cat makes me uneasy by watching me from the staircase...In the dark...you can only see her eyes...CREEPY!

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

(OMG! I just jumped half a mile because my cat sneezed!)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	18. The Final Battle Part 2

_**18-The Final Battle **_

_**Part 2**_

The two rivaling groups, met up on the outskirts of both their towns. It was a large field, where the grass was browning and no would go look. So, there was no way of getting caught in the middle of the battle.

"Oh look, she's brought back up." Izzy told the group as they came face-to-face with the trackers. "JUST MORE PEOPLE FOR IZZY TO HURT!"

"Keep it real, Izzy." Taylor warned her ginger friend. The Trackers were silent, staring down their opponants. Courtney pushed her way forward, she she standing in front of everyone else.

"Why are we doing this, Heather?" She asked her ex-friend. Heather was silent for a moment, before answering in her harsh tone.

"It's pay back time, Courtney Black." She spat. "You should have never walked on me, on everything you could have had."

"I told you, I'd rather be with my friends, rather than turning them in." Heather narrowed her eyes. Courtney kept her wits about her, she didn't trust Heather on little bit.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN GREAT!"

"Yeah." Courtney replied, just a hint of sympathy in her voice. "I could have been, but I didn't want to be."

"Are we gonna talk all day?" Izzy butted in, she was getting irritable. All the crazed girl wanted to do was fight. Taylor turned to Izzy, bright red eyes shining.

"SHUT IT!" She hissed, kicking Izzy in the leg. Izzy stuck her tongue out and turned back to the front.

"It doesn't have to be this way, we can call the whole thing off." Geoff told the opposing team, but they were having none of it. This fight was going to be to the death.

"NO!" Heather screamed at them. "I am doing this because you freaks shouldn't be among us!" Her words tore through everyone, only making them more ready to fight.

"The only freak I can see is you!" Phoebe shouted back, earning a glare from her older brother.

"Wow, you must be desperate." Heather teased. "You even brought in the baby vampire." A few sniggers wahsed over the tracks, before Heather held up her hand to silence them.

"Leave them alone, Heather!" Courtney yelled at her enemy. "I'm the one you want."

"I WANT ALL OF YOU!" Heather screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice screeching.

"They haven't done anything!" Courtney cried out. "Unlike me..." Her voice trailed off, as if she had done something desperatly wrong and she just didn't want to remember it.

"Courtney, you haven't done anything." Trent told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Everyone was now seeing how upset Courtney was, including the Trackers.

"Oh, you haven't told them, Courtney?" Heather was faking the shocked voice. Courtney tried to avoid everyone's eyes, she couldn't face any of her friends.

"What have you dones?" Duncan barged forward to be beside his girlfriend. His voice was concerned, as if she had done something wrong.

"I don't want to discuss it right here, right now!" Courtney snapped at him without meaning it. She was just frustrated with all the stress that everyone just kept piling on her. They were all in the middle of a war and they were sorting out problems then and there.

"ARE WE GONNA FIGHT OR NOT?" Izzy screamed over the silence. With a single battle cry, Izzy charged forward, soon followed by everyone else.

The field was turned into a battle field in an instance. Everyone was fighting each other, not a single person was left. Everyone had a dueling partner, and it just got bloodier and bloodier with each passing moment.

_**xxx**_

After everyone had, had enough, both sides retreated to a safe zone. It was as if they were school kids, hiding on each side of the playground from each other.

Geoff sat on a table in the corner of a large, white tent, blood trickled down his face and every other part of his body. There was a seat set up beside him and Bridgette was sitting there. Geoff, being the kind boyfriend he was, was wiping the blood from his girlfriends face.

"OW!" Bridgette cried out. "Please, be careful." She screwed her face up as Geoff daped at the sore spot on her cheek.

"We're losing, big time!" Rebecca said, she was limping around the tent, unable to sit still. Her face was black and blue, but she wasn't letting it get to her.

"We're evenly matched." Derick told hi sister. He was untouched. He had sat out during the fight, stayed in the tent the whole time. Like a coward.

"So we're gonna keep fighting till we all die!" Rebecca shouted out, she was really letting the fight get to her.

"Becky, calm down, we'll be fine." Phoebe looked dreadful. Her eyes were turning black and her arms were scartched and bloody. She was one aweful sight, she had definitely gotten the worse side.

On the other side of the tent, Courtney was standing by the door, looking out onto the blood filled field. Duncan swung round on one of the poles, leaning over to Courtney.

"Hey, Princess." He smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Courtney replied quietly. She looked pretty beaten up, but she couldn't feel any pain. The thumping in her head over took everything else.

"No your not." Duncan stood up straight and tried to hug his girlfriend, but she held her hand up to stop him.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" She snapped at the same time. But, as before, she didn't mean to. Everything was getting to her. Just looking around at the injured in the ten, it upset Courtney to know it was her fault. But shouting out also lead everyone to stare at her. "This is all my fault. All of it is. None of this would have happened if I wasn't so stupid."

"Don't talk like that!" Taylor told Courtney from the opposite corner of the tent.

"Why not?" Courtney shrugged her shoulders. "It's the truth."

"You mat have started this by doing the stupidest thing ever." Gwen piped up, making Courtney feel even worse about her self. "But you did the right thing to come back."

"Heather might not be able to see that, but we can." Leah told her cousin.

"We're in this together, until the end." Trent said, and everyone nodded their heads, before going back to what they were doing before.

"I am so stupid..."Courtney whispered to herself.

"Come on, Court." Geoff said, taking her hand in his. "Let's get you cleaned up." He took her over to his doctor's table and sat her down in the chair where Bridgette had once sat. She held her arm to Geoff and he started moping up the blood.

"Before this started, what did Heather mean?" Geoff asked, swabing at her arms with a damp cloth. Courtney turned her head away.

"I don't know what your talking about." She whispered.

"Yes you do." He told her, rinsing out the rag. "You've done something wrong. Now tell me, what is it?"

A/N: Excuse me not adding in the fight scene...Not my thing ;) LOL!

I hope I'm getting in a good amount of drama, though :)

It's late so I can't thank you all individually tonight...So, I'll do a double next time :)

Only two chapters left! EEEEEE! I am so HAPPY!...Not because this is finishing, but because I then get to start number 3! YAY!

LOL!

Thank you all for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	19. The Final Battle Part 3

_**19-The Final Battle**_

_**Part 3**_

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it." Courtney wiped her free hand against her bruised eye, trying to stop the tears from forming. Geoff understood that she couldn't be pushed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "It might help."

"I feel bad about it." Courtney blurted out. "I never should have done it." Geoff stopped dabbing the wet cloth at Courtney's arm and stared her staright in the eyes.

"Just tell me, please, Courtney." Courtney couldn't hold their gaze. She moved her head down to the floor, casting her hair over her face.

"I ratted you guys out." Tears were definetly starting to fall now. "The reason we're evenly matched is because they know our every move." Courtney sobbed silently to herself. "And no we're all going to die because of me and my big mouth."

Duncan, who had been standing close by, had heard the whole thing. He couldn't believe his girlfriend would do something like that.

"HOW COULD YOU?" He shouted out, turning heads towards him and Courtney.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney cried out, jumping out of the chair and onto her feet. "It was a mistake. I'm sorry."

"No." The vampire shook his head. "The mistake was letting you back here." Courtney wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Duncan, I'm sorry." By now everyone had their eryes fixed on the arguing couple. "I really am. All of this happened before I cam back, before you even came to the academy and talked me out of everything!"

"Let's face it, because of you it's all over between us and them." Duncan's eyes were harsh on Courtney. "And it's over between us." Without another word uttered, Duncan stormed off outside. Courtney lowered her head to the floor and everyone else went back to whatever they were doing, whispering about what had just happened.

Geoff pulled Courtney into a hug. The only thing the brunette could do was sink into his chest. Her sobbing only got worse and the tears just kept flowing down her face and onto Geoff's t-shirt.

"I'm sorry..." Courtney muttered.

"It's okay." Geoff whispered in her ear. Courtney broke out of the hug, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly at Geoff and walked away, taking a seat beside her father on the opposit side of the tent. "Why is life horrible?" She asked, not letting her eyes touch his.

"You remind me so much of your mother." Nigel told his daughter, draping his arm around her back. "She was the sort of person to start a war, too." Not even a smile cam across the young girls lips.

"But, if she had, she would have been on the opposing team." Nigel smiled down at his daughter, pulling her closer to him.

"No, she was on this time." This caused Courtney to look up to her father. She had always been told that her mother was a Tracker. There was no way all the stories had been a lie. "Before you were born, your mother was a Tracker." That much Courtney knew. "But, when she met me, like you, she quit the academy." The look on Courtney's face went from confused to interested. She had never heard her father talk about her mother so much before. She really wanted to know about her. "But, back then leaving the academy wasn't allowed. So, they had her killed and that's how she died."

"You've never told me that before." Courtney's voice was barely above silence, but Nigel could understand what she had said.

"I didn't think you were ready for it. But now you are."

On the other side of the tent, Geoff and Bridgette were ruinted, trying to sort out the health care together. There just was too many injuries for Geoff to mop up by himself.

"You sure you want to do this, Bridge?" The blonde fairy nodded her head and Geoff let out a loud wolf whistle. "Everyone close your eyes for a moment." Everyone obeyed Geoff's order and shut their eyes tightly. Bridgette lifted herself off the floor and flew above everyone's heads in a complete circle, throwing down a shining powder.

The worn out fairy collapsed into a chair beside Geoff, who was smiling down at his girlfriend.

"Open your eyes, now." Geoff called out and, like before, everyone listened to him. They were amazed at how quickly all the cuts and brusies that had once covered their bodies had cleared up. Their skin was back to it's softness, no battle scars left behind.

"You're a hero, Bridge!" Taylor called out to her friend, running her hand over the spot where a large slahs had once been.

"I try my best." She called back, tired out from using all her powers.

"OKAY!" Duncan shouted out and everyone gathered around a table that had been set out in the center of the room. "Thanks to little mis stupid here, we need a new plan."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked, her eyes shifting between the ex-couple.

"I'll explain later, I promise I will, but for now we need a plan." Courtney said, her voice slightly hoarse.

"One we don't already have." Duncan added.

"I say we just go out there and kick butt!" Taylor shouted out, jumping up onto the table, crossing her legs indian style.

"I like it!" Izzy piped up. She had been very disappointed when the war had stopped, she was the only one enjoying herself out there.

"We need structure." Trent told the over-excited redhead. That made Courtney snap. She jumped up onto the table, so everyone could see her.

"I am finished with all this 'we' stuff!" The angered girl shouted out. "I don't want you guys involved."

"We're in this together." Phoebe told her.

"This is MY fight." Courtney told everyone. "I don't want any help. I am done sacraficing everyone's lives to protect my own." She jumped back down off the table, everyone's eyes still on her. "I'm going to finish this the only way I know how." Courtney turned on her heel and walked out of the tent.

"What is she going to do?" Ellie asked, just as worried as everyone else.

"She's walking into her own death." Duncan whispered, before coming to his own senses and running after Courtney.

"I said I'm doing this alone!" The brunette shouted at him as he stopped in front of her.

"Who are you trying to kid?" He questioned the girl. "You can't do this alone."

"If I die, I die, end of my story." Courtney shrugged it off like it was no big deal to her, or anyone else. "But I die fighting for the rights my mother never had." Courtney's mind was made up, and Duncan could see that. So, he went to his last resort.

"I knew your mother." He told her, and Courtney stared him right in the eye, trying to figure out if he was lying.

"I've been around hundreds of years, Court." He reminded her.

"Of course you have." She sighed, looking down to her feet.

"You're just like her." That made Courtnye look up again. Everyone had always compared her to her mother, but Duncan was the only one who hadn't. And now he was. "Determind to do what's right by putting others first. But she wouldn't want you to do this."

"I don't care, Duncan." Courtney lied. She did care. She had always just wanted her mother's approval on something, but she would never get that. "Just go back to the others. Please. For me." Duncan lifted his hand to Courtney's cheek and she placed her's on top. "Only if they attack, I want you to attack back. Please tell everyone that." Courtney leaned forward and gave Duncan a passionate peck on the lips. Duncan wanted to stop her so badly, but he couldn't. So, Courtney continued walking. Walking to her own death.

A/N: OMG! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?

Will Courtney be alright?

Will this mean Taylor's vision will come true?

ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!

Oh...only one chapter left...

THEN A SEQUEL!

LOL!

I am really excited about the sequel :)

Okay, I have a problem...

Cna someone tell me in what movie or TV show does someone scream 'No, the mistake was trusting you!"...I can hear the person saying it in my head, but I can't remember what it's from! It has been bugging me all day! If anyone can help, please tell me!

Thank you to:

Chapter 17-

Punk Rockette: HAHAHA! No, my cat doesn't go that far ;) LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: Ah, but will we? Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: I really was worried! Thanks :)

hawkfire111: Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: LOL! No need to feel bad about my failed exam, I was going to fail anyway ;) Plus, I don't know if I have actually failed till August...But I'm still dreading results day...Thanks :)

Chapter 18-

hawkfire111: Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: Thanks :)

InstruMental: Aww! Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: And a number 4! LOL! Thanks :)

sweetElisabeth: LOL! Thank you :)

YAY! I feel like I'm getting a few more reviwers now :)

You know, I used to have quite a few on the first story...But you all seem to have left me...Apart from a few people who are constantly reviewing and I love you guys so much!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	20. The Final Battle Part 4

**20-The Final Battle**

**Part 4**

Duncan was kneeling on the floor with Courtney's head on his lap. The brunette was looking very pale and fragile, but she was clinging onto Duncan's hand with everything she had.

"I love you..." She whispered, unable to speak any louder than that.

"Courtney, no, Courtney, stay with me." Duncan told her, but it was too late. Courtney had slipped away. Taylor stepped forward and placed a sympethetic hand on her cousins shoulder.

"She's gone."

Everyone was silent. Everything in the world seemed to quieten down in respect for the lost soul. Time moved past too slwo for Duncan. His mind was racing, but he kept his grip on Courtney's lifeless hand.

Geoff stepped forward and crouched beside his friend. He placed a kind hand on Duncan's shoulder and said, "We should get her back to base."

Back at Base

"No..." Bridgette cried out. Everyone was gathered around Courtney's motionless body that Duncan had layed down on the table. The upset vampire was standing beside her, staring down at her child like face. Nigel was sat by his daughters feet, unable to utter a single word, or shed a single tear. "No, it just cant be possible." Geoff wrapped his arm around his girlfriends shoulder.

Everyone was in denial, Courtney couldn't possibly be gone to them. But she was. No one knew how it had happened, but Heather had, had the better shot and killed Courtney there and then on the spot, feeling as the back-up team came to help their friend.

"This is it!" Gwen wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I am fed up of Heather! This is the last straw." The vampire girl stormed out the front of the tent. Geoff ran after her.

"What's the plan?" He asked as the two walked across the empty field, heading towards Trackers base camp.

"There isn't one." Gwen replied, not taking her eyes off the Tracker base, which she could see.

Heather was sitting in a deck chair, her feet up on a boys lap. She was laughing her head off, just like everyone else. But they all stopped when they saw Gwen and Geoff approaching.

"Oh, look." Heather giggled. "The back-up freaks." And everyone started laughing again.

"HAPPY NOW, HEATHER?" Geoff screamed at the leader of the group. The anger was burning up in both Gwen and Geoff. They couldn't stand to see Heather sitting there so smugly when she had just slaughtered their friend to death.

"COURTNEY'S GONE FOREVER!" Gwen yelled. "CONGRATS, YOU GOT YOUR WISH!" Heather only smiled evilly at the two.

"No." She narrowed her eyes. "My wish is for all you freaks to end up like her. And I won't stop until that happens!" The bitch got up from her seat and stood right in front of the two opposers. "So, round up your best fighters and I'll give you six months to prepare again. This war will continue until I have won."

A/N: AAAAHHHH! It's over...Finally over...

NOOO!

LOL!

Sequel?

YESSS!

It's called The Going's On 3: The Fight is On

Keep an eye out for it ;)

Thank you to everyone!

Cliquefan11

hawkfire111

InstruMental

drums247

LiveUrLife2013

James95

harmheijnen

Clarissa

icarlyfanatic101

PenguinsRcute

The Dramatic Runner

Punk Rockette

CyD1224Izzy

sweetElisabeth

YAY! 14 reviewers! LOL! I love you guys! I hope you read The Going's On 3, too!

Thank you all for reading, please, for one last time, review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
